


Sit Back Down

by TeamEXAngus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamEXAngus/pseuds/TeamEXAngus
Summary: "Hawkmoth is not the only one who wants the ultimate power. It is, after all, quite appealing.”It's not unusual for boys to hit on Marinette. She was by no means unattractive. For that reason, she thought nothing more of the boy who sat down with her in the cafeteria and tried to start up a conversation. Of course, he knew more than Marinette thought and that left her feeling quite concerned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sit Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this work. I'd certainly like to. I might not, though. I've got two unfinished works at the moment and I'm already less than motivated to finish them.

The school cafeteria was bustling with life. Packs of students came and went, and chatter bounced around the room. All in the room seemed well, so you would be mistaken for missing the girl sitting by herself in the corner.

Marinette sighed. Despite the fact that her friends had all told her they’d likely be busy at lunch time, she had held out a bit too much hope.

She knew she shouldn’t be disappointed, but she still was. After all, she was making the most of being able to speak in full sentences around her long-time crush.

Still, the mere thought of him did send her spiralling into day-dream land. And it was day-dream land in which she found herself when someone sitting down opposite her dragged her back to reality.

Marinette did not recognise the boy. She liked to think she knew most people in the school, but in reality she didn’t.    
  
He could definitely pass as being older than he likely was. He had a strong jaw, grey eyes, and short brown hair. While not exceptionally so, his shoulders were broad and the rest of him was slender but not skinny. He smirked at her.

“Hey pretty girl.” He drawled, much to Marinette’s disgust.   
  
“I’m not interested.” She spoke curtly.

“Oh, that’s a shame.” He fake-pouted. “I’m sure I could interest you if you gave me a chance.”

“Not likely.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood, I see.”

Marinette considered her response to this. Sure she could keep rejecting his obvious advances, but he likely wouldn’t take the hint. It wasn’t the first time Marinette had dealt with people like him.

The other option was to simply leave. It was a much easier way of dealing with people like this, though it also annoyed them greatly.

Marinette chose the latter, making a show of preparing to get up.

To his credit, the boy did not say anything. He did, however, smirk in a way that had Marinette wanting to punch him. How could boys be so infuriating?

Marinette still did not say anything. She had no desire to speak to him any longer and so she didn’t prolong the conversation. 

“You know, it’s not the most polite to leave without saying goodbye.” The boy spoke in a way that made Marinette’s blood boil. It was almost sing-songy.   
  
“Okay, well I’m leaving.” She half-snapped in response.

“I wouldn’t do that.” He chuckled to himself, obviously convinced he held all the cards. Marinette would’ve found his confidence adorable if he wasn’t being such a prick.

“Well you’re not me.” Marinette was honestly proud of her response. She couldn’t say the same for the boy across from her.   
  
“Sit back down...” His voice was not loud, but it carried a weight to it as if he was threatening her. “Multimouse.”

The mention of her superhero persona, albeit her fake one, chilled Marinette. Obviously the boy, whose name she still did not actually know, knew more than he let on.

Marinette sat back down. “What do you want?”

“Just a friendly chat. Nothing more.”

“Well I’m here, chat.”

The boy smirked again. God that was such an infuriating expression.

“Well I just wanted to make sure you’re aware of the…” the boy paused, as if looking for the right word. “...danger of being involved with the heroes. It would be such a shame if Ladybug had to trade her earrings for your life.”

Marinette felt the colour drain from her face. “Is that a threat?” She hissed.

“I would never threaten a pretty girl. I’m just saying, it would be wise of you to stay safe.”

“So you work for Hawkmoth?” Marinette, as much as she wanted to get out of the situation, knew this was also important information to gather.

“No, my dear. Hawkmoth is not the  _ only _ one who wants the ultimate power. It is, after all, quite appealing.” He chuckled.

“So you’re gonna use me to gain ultimate power?”

“Oh no, no, no. I’m just letting you know. You’re a nice girl, Marinette. I’d hope that you could stay safe.”

Marinette couldn’t think how to respond to this. Naturally, she was relieved to hear someone clearing their throat just outside of the conversation.

“Is everything alright?” Asked Adrien. 

“Of course.” The boy spoke gently, but the words felt harsh. “I was just leaving.” 

With that, he left. 

Adrien was not the most socially-skilled child, but even he could tell that Marinette was not doing so well.

“Is everything alright?” He repeated the question, hoping to hear the answer from Marinette.

“Yes… I… It’s alright. He just was… asked about some… some design things.” Marinette spluttered. She couldn’t exactly tell Adrien, the love of her life, that she’d been threatened because she was a Miraculous user. He would get worried about his own safety, never talk to her again, and they would never have three children and a hamster.

“I’m taking you to the nurse.” He declared. “You don’t look so well.”

She nodded and got up from the table. If she could get sent home early, then perhaps she could speak to the other Kwami about this.


End file.
